


daisy, daniel and their tiny murderous children

by Dearemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (except chiara reading it and saying -- yeah it makes sense), F/M, Gen, and daisy and daniel live there with ruby and kora, anyways just accept a new version of the bus was built, does this universe make sense? no, is this basically me saying: dousy is the best ship and ruby hale deserved better? yes, is this completely self indulgent? yes, no betas we die like man, this is just... a weird au that popped into my brain at 1am and i had to write it down, this might become some sort of mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearemma/pseuds/Dearemma
Summary: Hiding her head in the crook of Daniel’s neck, Daisy was practically using her boyfriend not as a pillow, but as a mattress. Bus 2.0 was more advanced than its predecessor, but since SHIELD agents were still encouraged not to sleep together, the bunks remained ridiculously tiny and only meant for one person. It was a good thing that both of them were cuddlers.(or the one where they stay in bed while Kora and Ruby bang on their door)
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Kora, Ruby Hale & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye I Daisy Johnson & Kora, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	daisy, daniel and their tiny murderous children

Hiding her head in the crook of Daniel’s neck, Daisy was practically using her boyfriend not as a pillow, but as a mattress. Bus 2.0 was more advanced than its predecessor, but since SHIELD agents were still encouraged not to sleep together, the bunks remained ridiculously tiny and only meant for one person. It was a good thing that both of them were cuddlers. The steady beat of Daniel’s heartbeat underneath her ear was better than any white noise machine or sleeping pill she had ever tried, lulling her to sleep night after night. The ever present nightmares weren’t gone, Daisy had a nagging feeling they would never be, but in the rare nights that they came knocking, the world came into focus just a little bit quicker, his arms anchoring her to the present. 

Sadly, the banging outside of the door wasn’t a nightmare or an enemy they could shoot at, it was their rookies, and instead of being annoying and lazy like she had been once upon a time, they were eager to impress them; if Daisy and Daniel weren’t in the hanger for training on time, they banged on their doors.

To put it mildly, if she wasn’t related to one of them, she would have already thrown them out of the airplane so she could sleep in.

Or maybe have some morning sex, it had been ages since they had been able to indulge in something like that, instead they had to spend hours correcting the form of their tiny murderous children (May’s words, not hers, but it was fitting).

_ “You guys are five minutes late! Get up!”  _ Ruby chirped.

“Make them stop.” Daisy mumbled against his neck, his morning scruff tickling the sensitive skin of her lips. In her dream, they had been on a sunny beach completely alone, not even really doing anything, simply walking holding hands. It had been nauseatingly sweet and cheesy and she wanted to go back to it, to remember the exact way Daniel had crinkled his eyes when the sun hit his face. “Let’s make up a holiday or something.”

His chest rumbled as he hummed in agreement, knuckles mindlessly going up and down her spine, also not looking forward to another training session with his rookie. He adored Kora, he truly did, she was his fellow time traveler, lost and sarcastic just like him. But when he is barely functioning, and he has Daisy in his arms, he doesn’t think a lot of charitable thoughts towards her. 

“You inspired them, it’s kind of your fault if you think about it Dais.” She was the one who picked up Ruby from the Academy the day after they had come back from the past ( _ fulfilling a promise, I told her I would come back for her when I could, she is my, uh, mentee.)  _ She wasn’t quite sure what her position in Ruby’s life was, but after she saved her from Elena’s attack, and taught her how to control her powers, they had developed some sort of bond.

And then she had left, there were a million things to do, a planet to save and Ruby had understood, but she was always in the back of her mind, a reminder to survive because she had people counting on her.

“You have no way to prove that. I think it was Coulson who got through to Kora, you should blame him.” she certainly did.

“Oh, don’t worry, I blame all of you. I used to get four hours of sleep, it was terrible, but it was more than this.” 

“Shut up, they aren’t that bad.” There is a slight hint of fear in her tone, that most would not have picked up on, because Daisy Johnson is Quake and she is there to save all of them, regardless of what she is feeling, but since she had stepped into his office in area 51, he had been able to see her, picking up on all the things she had so routinely hidden from the world.

They have been together for almost a year, almost as long as he has been out of his own time. When she pressed, he told her that of course he had regrets, that he had siblings and a few friends that he would have liked to say goodbye to, that leaving as he did had been traumatic -- knowing how you were supposed to die is not something easy to wake up to. But he was happier than he had ever been. In the future. With her. And their tiny murderous children.

That doesn’t mean that her fears are completely gone, that when she sees him looking at a history book, or comments like that, that she doesn’t wonder if he is going to join the long list of people who changed her life and left before she was ready to say goodbye.

When he replies, his tone is measured but confident, trying to soothe her fears, but also trying to turn their conversation back into mindless banter. “Well, they aren’t the only ones who keep me up at night. You were quite  _ demanding  _ last night, Agent Johnson.”

Daisy pushed herself up with an annoyed huff, still ignoring the rookies on the other side of the door and she glared at him, poking him in the chest until his eyes fluttered open, filled in equal parts with drowsiness and humor. “Yes, sweetheart?” tucking a strand of her brown locks behind her ear, his face sports a lazy grin.

His words have the desired effect, for now her fears are pushed to the back of her mind, not forgotten at all, but his hair is mussed from sleep and her fingers and his smile is soft and loving and how could she question his love for her when she can see it so clearly etched into his face? Her lips twitch, she opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by Kora making gagging noises and telling them to put on their pants and most importantly to “ _stop defiling my s.o. Daisy”._ Ruby isn’t as funny, she jumps to the words scenario in a second and threatens to break down their door if they don’t open it in one minute _“because you guys better be dead and not listening to us, instead of ignoring us._ ” 

“And you still sometimes side with Kora when she says she is the older sibling.” shaking her head, Daisy pecks him on the lips and starts getting up, only to be pulled back against his chest for a longer kiss, only letting her go when she had fully forgotten all her responsibilities and duties of the day.

_ “I’m coming in! _ ”

_ “You better have some pants on!” _

Daisy waits a second, lets them get into position before she rests her hand against the door and quakes it, causing the girls on the other side to stumble and fall down on their backs. It was a mean trick, but hey they now know she is awake and ready to start the day, so it’s a win win when you think about it.

“Well, I guess that bought us ten minutes. I’ll make coffee and you make pancakes?” 

Daniel seals the plan with a deal.


End file.
